A Game of Fox and Wolf
by TokyoTeddyBear23
Summary: Okay, this is the first chapter of a major smut train, a little bit of dominant and submissive going on in later chapters along with a few extra bits of juiciness added in! NaruXSasu in an alternate universe where everybody has animal ears and tails and junk... *smiled innocently* ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A Game of Fox and Wolf**

My first (published) fanfic!

Please please please leave a review and suggestions!

No smut this chapter, but I promise, if I get any reviews or anything there will be next chapter!

(Just kidding there's gonna be smut whether you want it or not)

Side note,

Text between two [*]s represents an action or thought.

Text between two ["]s represents speech.

Anyway! I don't own any of the Naruto characters or anything so uh yeah!

Enjoy!

Naruto breathed deeply huddling beneath his duvet, the rain beating down on the roof of his home. The fox breed cowered as a large flash of lightning lit the sky, he tucked his tail between his legs and whimpered as the roar of thunder followed. He just wished to have somebody to hold him tight and reassure him he would be okay. The night was long, for the young Uzumaki refused to sleep until the terrifying weather subsided. A break in the weather came at about 4AM. Naruto rolled onto his side in an attempt to sleep. His eyes fell heavily as he drifted into...

*BANG BANG BANG*

The fox awoke with a jump. Startled and dazed he sat upright, scratching his orange ears in confusion. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the handle on his front door jerk up and down.

"Naruto let me in! It's an emergency!"

*The... Uchiha?...* Naruto thought to himself silently.

"Naruto please!"

The Uchiha proceeded to bang on the wooden door.

*An Uchiha begging? Oh my god this has gotta be good.* The fox hybrid jumped from his bed to the ground to unlock the door.

With the click of the lock a soaking wet Uchiha fell through his doorway onto the ground.

"What the fuck is going on teme!? It's like..." Naruto paused and looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"4:30AM! What are you doing?"

The wolf hybrid gasped for air as Naruto helped him to his feet.

"I..." Sasukes wet and matted tail hung loosely from his jeans.

"I got my brother angry while he was drunk... And he started chasing me with weapons and shit..." Sasuke gestured to the right half of his rib cage. His black shirt was torn, Naruto pulled each edge apart to show a large slice on Sasukes ribs.

"Sasuke you need to get that checked! He cut you up pretty bad..." Naruto just stared at the ravens pastel skin, even though he was covered in blood. He was still attractive as fuck.

"Squeeze both edges of the wound together and apply pressure." The fox instructed.

"With what dobe? I cant use my bare hands can i?" Even though he was the vulnerable one in the situation, the wolf was still pretty cocky.

"I don't know? Just uh.. Take of your shirt and use that?" Sitting on the edge of narutos bed sasuke attempted to remove his shirt. As he lifted his arm above his head a shot of pain coursed through his body.

"Aghhh!" Sasuke fell on his side in agony, Naruto proceeded to get a pair of scissors from his kitchen to cut Sasukes shirt.

"Just hold still okay?" Sasuke whimpered in compliance as he sat up slowly. His ribs stinging from his attempt to do it on his own.

*snip, snip*

Sasukes shirt clung to his skin from the rain, Naruto removed it gently. Revealing the pale muscles of the Uchiha. He continued to fold the mutilated shirt roughly and hand to to the wolf. Sasuke pressed it to his wound and winced in pain. Naruto went about finding something warm for the idiot. He didn't own much, but he'd do his best.

He returned to the room ten minutes later with an orange jacket and some hot soup, all he had was tomato... Sasuke got annoyed every time Naruto gave him ramen, so let's hope the stuck up bastard liked tomato. As Naruto entered the room, he realised the raven haired boy had fallen asleep on his bed, lying on his side his tail now dry and his grey ears once again fluffy. His wound had already healed to an extent. No longer dripping blood at least.

The fox set the soup down and sat on the bed next to the Uchiha. he stroked his wounded companions ears and giggled quietly as sasuke nuzzled his hand, Naruto carried on, running his hands through the idiots hair.

'Wait' Naruto stopped suddenly and continued his line of thought.

'What the fuck am I doing? He's such a cock to me... No matter what I do, It's never good enough for him. He doesn't even like me like that... Not the same way i like him... Hell, if he woke up right now, he'd murder me without question!'

"N-naru" sasuke whimpered and shifted towards the heat source that was Uzumaki.

'I-I... What?...'

"Sasuke?" Naruto shook him lightly.

"Sasuke" he repeated, the only answer he got was two slender arms wrapping around his waist. Naruto froze briefly.

"Naru-kun" sasuke whimpered again, pulling Naruto downwards into his embrace.

Never before had Naruto seen an Uchiha so defenceless and, dare he think it, sweet. His breath caught in his throat... If Sasuke woke up now, he'd think this was all the foxes doing... Naruto lay for a moment, enjoying the soft touch of the Uchiha... His eyes became heavy as he... Drifted... Towards cloud nine...

Naruto awoke early in the morning, stretching his arms he realised that the wolf was no longer holding him and had... Disappeared? Had it all been a dream? Where had he gone?

Naruto looked around to see the bowl, which had once contained tomato soup, to be empty. The fox hadn't eaten it? Not to his knowledge anyway. He arose from his bed and got dressed, walking to the kitchen, his questions were answered. It wasn't a dream, the Uchiha sat at the table, munching rather happily on the raw tomato, he stopped briefly stopped to avert his eyes to Naruto, letting out a low grumble to signify his good morning gestures.

"Morning to you too" sighed Naruto, flipping the switch of the kettle to begin the boiling process, he continued past sasuke to the farthest cupboard, inching himself between the counter and the Uchihas chair, being careful not to jog it and interrupt the wolfs eating. He picked out a pot of ramen and once again began his journey past the Uchiha. The kettle flicked, startling the fox and making him crash into the raven haired boy. Naruto scrambled to his feet and apologised before picking up his ramen and laughing softly... The brief moment back there that Naruto was so close he could basically bite him, just made him think of last night...

*I-I wonder if he remembers...* Naruto thought to himself, his tail now pointing to the ground, rather than wagging happily the way it had merely seconds ago.

He continued to prepare his noodles while sasuke ate another raw tomato.

*what if he does remember and... Doesn't want to...*

*Why were my arms around him... He must have done it while I was asleep, yes! Of course! A stupid prank to make me out as gay... Ha, idiot. Thought I wouldn't work it out... Wait... Does he know that I'm... No! Snap out of it!*

Sasuke sat upright with a jolt as Naruto continued to make his ramen, his tail still hanging towards the ground.

"What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke muttered in a sarcastic tone, pretending not to care.

"Nothing... It's just..." Naruto paused and looked at the ground,

"Nothing" the fox repeated, avoiding the question, for some reason the events of the night before kept playing over in his mind. Sasuke had been asleep when he muttered narutos name, does that reflect in any way how he feels?

Narutos tail began to wag a little at the thought of sasuke returning his feelings.

The wolf noticed the slight wag and smiled gently at the fact that Naruto seemed to be feeling happier.

"So," Naruto spoke up

"What are you going to do about returning home?"

Sasuke looked uncomfortable...

"I didn't pick up my keys, and itachi is probably at deidaras so I doubt I can get into the house..." He sighed,

"You can always stay again if you need? There doesn't seem to be anywhere else that you can go?" Naruto offered, smiling at the thought of being able to hang out with his love intere- uh, 'friend'...

"Would you really do that for me?..." The wolf muttered, Naruto looked surprised at how vulnerable sasuke seemed.

"Of course you idiot! You're my friend!" He smiled and continued to make his noodles as the Uchiha munched on his tomato.

"Wait, where will I sleep?" He questioned, pausing in the middle of a tomato filled munch,

"Ummmm..." Naruto thought

"I didn't exactly think that far... You can't really sleep on the floor..."

*would he let me sleep with him again? I mean it wasn't that bad... Maybe tonight will be the night I tell him about how I feel* the wolf thought to himself silently, looking into the distance,

"Your bed?" He said quietly, not quite loud enough for Naruto to hear,

"Huh?" Naruto looked up,

"Did you say something?"

"Your bed?..." Sasuke said again, with a little more power, slightly anxious of what the response would be.

Naruto paused and wagged his tail in thought

"Sure!" He exclaimed, anticipating the night ahead.

Naruto had left sasuke in the house alone to visit the local store and pick up some more tomatoes, the wolf had eaten the last of what he had...

The Uchiha set about tidying up a little while the fox was out, of he was staying he may as we'll be polite and clean a bit!

Naruto only had three rooms, his kitchen, with a kettle, an oven, a small countertop, two cupboards and a table with two chairs. His bathroom, with a shower toilet and sink, and his bedroom, with a double bed, window and bedside table.

It was pretty small compared to what sasuke was used to, but it would have to do, plus, it was only for one night... Or a few if he was lucky...

He continued to potter about in the foxes room making the bed and such, until he stumbled upon a closed box poking out from beneath the Uzumakis bed...

Next chapter coming soon!

What's inside the box I wonder... Tell me what you think it may be!

Feel free to leave reviews and favourite!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto soon returned home from shopping, opening his door to a pristine apartment!

*Well, it seems the wolf is good for something huh?* he thought to himself, flicking his tail and smirking as he continued into his kitchen, he placed the bags he had been carrying onto the counter top and began unpacking what few items that he'd bought: tomatoes, ramen, eggs and bacon.

He smiled as he unpacked the tomatoes, hoping sasuke would be happy with his small 'gift'

*thinking of which... Where is he?...* the fox put his ramen in the cupboard and walked to his room, as he opened the door his eyes caught sight of a tail, wagging beneath his bed...

*oh god! What if he...*

"Sasuke!" Naruto spoke rather loudly in his fit of panic,

"What are you doing under there!" Sasuke crawled out, sniggering as he clutched something...

*the box!* Naruto screamed internally as everything began to collapse around him,

"What the fuck teme! Why have you been going through my shit!" The snigger that was once upon the wolfs face had now disappeared, he looked almost... Scared. It was out of narutos character to lose his temper at something like this.

"Answer me! You stupid brat!" Sasuke proceeded to cower slightly.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto... It was just a joke I-"

Naruto had grown a lot since they were younger, he now had a much larger build than sasuke, he could pummel the "wolf" to the floor if he chose to.

There was a long pause of silence.

His anger had seemingly disappeared as he looked to the ground and smirked.

"Open it"

Sasuke stared at the fox in disbelief, only seconds ago he had been in a fit of rage?

He proceeded to open the box, showing several items that he had seen earlier on and thought of as a joke, handcuffs, a blindfold, leather tassels and a ton of other BDSM crap. He looked to Naruto, unsure of what to do next...

"The handcuffs." Naruto spoke sternly towering above the Uchiha.

"On your wrists. Now." Sasuke, still shocked by the matter, looked stared in disbelief as Naruto stepped towards him.

"I said," Naruto paused his speech briefly as he pushed sasuke into the wall behind him.

"Put them on" sasuke heart skipped a beat, never had anybody spoken to him like this? What gave this idiot the right to do that! He began to speak, but still confused by the situation his words just seemed to tumble.

"W-what are you d-doing Naruto?" The fox cuffed sasukes wrists in one swift movement and pulled them above his head, leaning forward to whisper into his twitching grey ears.

"I've wanted you for a long time sasuke, but not in the way you'd probably expect" taken aback by the situation the Uchiha stared in silence at the body pressing him against the wall.

"Nothing to say?" Naruto looked at him smirking,

"Do you want me or not? I'm getting tired of waiting"

*I've waited so long to do this to him... I probably should have given him more warning* Naruto began to regret his actions, until sasuke muttered something from beneath him"

"Yes Naruto..." The Uchiha quivered beneath the fox, never had anybody treated him like this before and, somehow, he liked it.

The fox pushed his new 'toy' onto the large bed removing his own shirt and briefly taking off the cuffs to remove the wolfs clothing, all of it.

He'd never expected a response, but now he had permission.

He hooked the chain of the handcuffs over a bedpost before cuffing the Uchiha up again. It had been a while since Naruto had had a play thing. He trailed his hands up the wolfs body, stroking his ears briefly before running his fingers over the boys perked nipples. Sasuke squirmed beneath the foxes touch, he wanted it, but didn't want to admit it, attempting to move away from the Uzumakis grasp. The blond could tell that it was all an act, snaking his hand up to grab sasukes face he whispered into his ear once more,

"Had enough already?" The raven haired Uchiha bit his lip, giving no response, Naruto took this as a queue to kiss the boy, now beneath him, passionately. He put up no struggle, wrapping his slender legs around Narutos. Smirking, Naruto placed his hand beneath the Uchiha, tracing a path past his passage, as he did so his new 'uke' bucked his hips upwards.

"Do you want it?" Sasukes breath hitched as he nodded his head lightly, all he wanted was to be with Naruto, he didn't care how.

"Suck" Naruto commanded as he thrust his index, middle and ring finger towards sasukes mouth, who gladly took all three, sucking vigorously being sure to cover them all with his saliva. Naruto proceeded to massage sasukes back entrance with his now lubricated hand, slowly inserting two fingers as he began scissoring sasukes passage.

"You want this?" Naruto smirked as he slapped the wolfs ass with his free hand, causing him to emit a small whimper, he continued to thrust his fingers into sasukes sweet spot as he added a third finger, sasuke closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. Without warning Naruto removed his hand and thrust his dick into his little wolf, a scream of pain followed by waves of pleasure coursed over sasuke causing his body to shake beneath the Uzumakis grasp.

"Y-yes Naruto!" Sasuke managed to breath out in a state of ecstasy. Naruto pumped into him hard and fast,

"Naruto I'm going to-" sasuke moaned louder as the pace quickened.

"Ask for permission" Naruto ordered, smirking at the quivering mess beneath him,

"N-Naruto p-please let me-" sasuke proceeded to release over them both, screaming with pleasure, the Uzumaki soon followed, letting out a low grunt as he did so.

He pulled out from the Uzumaki and removed the cuffs that still bound the boy in place before rolling onto his side and sliding beneath the sheets.

Sasuke nuzzled into the heat source that he would soon call his master.

A bit racy... But I thoroughly enjoyed writing this!

Leave improvements and what you maybe enjoyed in the reviews?

And anything you'd like to see in the next chapter!


End file.
